The present invention is directed to a system and method for deplaning and boarding airplanes. The airplane boarding process is highly inefficient today, taking 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the airplane. An equal amount of time is taken to deplane as well. The current deplaning and boarding process often results in long queues of people standing in line leading to frustrated and angry customers. The inefficient processes costs airlines and airports gate time and lost revenue. Adding another 15-30 minutes for cleaning of airplane, there is a significant opportunity to address these inefficiencies through a better boarding process that takes less time and resources.
The deplaning and boarding system and process of the present invention reduces deplaning/boarding time is more efficient for passengers and airlines alike. The present invention deploys a carousel-type baggage system to deplane and board passengers from/onto the airplane. In the preferred embodiment, storage compartments for luggage are incorporated into each seat which eliminates the requirement of passengers retrieving luggage from the overhead storage compartments. The present invention eliminates the hassle of boarding airplanes by zones and reduces overcrowding near the gate as well as inside the aircraft.
In the one embodiment, the system of the present invention will use a computer generated algorithm to board all the passengers. The seats will move from the front of the airplane to disembarkation and boarding areas on a track system and then to the back of plane in a carousel, loop, pattern. This system revolutionizes the boarding and disembarking process.